This invention relates to a pipette with an elastic bellows.
For the pipetting of accurate volumes, plunger pipettes are generally used. However, their manufacturing cost is rather high because they require a close-fitting plunger/barrel arrangement.
From German patent application DE-AS No. 12 74 282, simple bellows syringes are known which are intended for injections. However, they cannot be used to draw up and deliver accurately measured volumes of liquid.
The use of a bellows in the mouthpiece of a pipette has also been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,422). In this prior-art arrangement, the bellows is provided to protect the user against the inhalation of noxious vapors and liquids. However, like bellowless pipettes generally, this arrangement has the drawback that the accuracy of volume determination is largely dependent on the skill of the user. The pipetting of accurate volumes there is difficult and time-consuming.